


Spongebob's Sexy Gay Orgy

by ToastSoBurntItIsBlack



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Help, I HAVE THE POWER OF GOD, I managed to piss someone off with this, Im honestly kinda proud, In all seriousness it is kinda funny i have that much power with this, M/M, Multi, THIS IS PROOF OF HIS UNENDING MERCY, WHY HAS GOD LEFT THIS, Wow a lot of peeps wasted their time on this, You know what youre getting into bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastSoBurntItIsBlack/pseuds/ToastSoBurntItIsBlack
Summary: Read the fucking title





	Spongebob's Sexy Gay Orgy

It was a late night in Bikini Bottom and our favorite sea sponge was currently having a sleep over with our favorite sea star.  
"Hey Spongebob," Patrick said in a hushed whisper as if someone was listening in on their conversation.  
"Yeah, Pat?" Spongebob asked, tilting his head.  
"Do you like boys?" Spongebob tilted his head to the other side.  
"Of course I like boys. Why wouldn't I?"  
"I mean like like." Spongebob gave a drawn out "oh" before shrugging.  
"I dunno. I've never really thought about it. Do you like boys?" he asked. Patrick gave a curt nod.  
"Yeah..." he trialed off.  
"Do you have a crush?" Patrick gave another curt nod. "Who?"  
"You'll hate me if I tell you..."  
"Oh Patrick, I could never hate you! You're my best friend!" Spongebob exclaimed, wrapping the pink starfish in a tight hug. Patrick sighed and returned the hug.  
"I like you, Spongebob. I always have," he admitted. Spongebob looked into Patrick's eyes.  
He too liked Patrick, he always had. And he now understood why he felt extra special about Patrick.  
"I like you too, Pat," Spongebob said.  
The two began to make out passionately. Patrick began to grope Spongebob's spongy ass which made both boys moan loudly. Spongebob's hand began to trail down to Patrick's shorts where he could feel a bulge forming.  
"Should we...take this to the bedroom?" Patrick asked, breaking the kiss. Spongebob nodded, lust completely over taking him.  
So, the two went upstairs. Spongebob laid down on the bed seductively.  
"So Pat," Spongebob said sexily as Patrick joined him, "wanna take me to Weeny Hut General?"  
Patrick tore Spongebob's clothes off and his own soon followed. Spongebob's 10 foot, erect dong sprung into the air and Patrick began sucking him off as his own 7 incher stood hard against the bed.  
The song "Now That We're Men" from the first Spongebob movie started to play loudly as the two sea creatures who shouldn't even have had penises continued the succ.  
Squidward burst into Spongebob's room without knocking.  
"Could you two-" Squidward stopped yelling when he realized what he had walked in on.  
His two retards of neighbors were currently fucking and God dammit if his squid dick didn't instantly harden. Squidward wished he had worn pants but that wasn't his main problem.  
Secretly, Squidward had always fantasised about this and that he'd be a part of the gang bang and now it could come true!  
"Wanna join us, Squiddy?" Spongebob asked, taking Patrick's wiener out of his mouth. He hastily nodded and jumped onto the bed.  
From the corner of the room, Garry the snail watched his owner get ass fucked over and over again by Squidward and Patrick long into the night before the three collapsed into a cum covered pile.

**Author's Note:**

> A R E Y O U F E E L I N G I T N O W M R. K R A B S?


End file.
